


Closet Corpses

by Akira_of_the_Twilight



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bluebeard Fusion, Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Arranged Marriage, Attempted Murder, Dark, Howard Adopted Bucky and Steve, M/M, Murder, Mutual Pining, Pseudo-Incest, Serial Killer Tiberius, Tiberius Stone/Tony Stark - Freeform, Twisted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-13
Updated: 2016-01-13
Packaged: 2018-05-13 16:59:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5710099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akira_of_the_Twilight/pseuds/Akira_of_the_Twilight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Tony agrees to leave his two loves for Tiberius he didn't know at the time that he was marrying a serial killer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Closet Corpses

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Towaneko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Towaneko/gifts), [DreamcatchersDaughter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamcatchersDaughter/gifts).



> All of you can thank Towaneko and Dreamcatchersdaughter for this fic. Also, please heed to the tags. If you are unfamiliar with the tale of Bluebeard at all those tags are your only warning for this fic.

There once was a man of high standing and riches, his home a place of gold and silver ornaments. He was a man of refinement and eloquence with a name befitting his regal presence: Tiberius. Despite his many decadent possessions he was a man feared among men and women, for though his hair be golden as the sun and his body finely crafted into a statue of beauty, there was something about his features that were too perfect—almost not human and more fey like.

One of his neighbors who was in possession of three sons—one his true son by flesh and blood (Tony), and two he had adopted (Steve and Bucky)—had decided to marry off one of his three sons to Tiberius. 

The neighbor told his sons that they may choose who would marry Tiberius, but none of the sons wished to.

For the three son who were not bound by blood were bound by love of the soul and flesh.

Their father would not hear their protests though and insisted one of them wed Tiberius.

While Tiberius did not learn of the love between the brothers, he learned of their hesitance and threw a party for the family and their friends to ease their fears. 

Tiberius knew that it wasn’t just his appearance that frightened his neighbors; he’d had many wives and husbands before. None of the marriages had lasted long, and his husbands and wives were not seen afterwards.

The party lasted many days. The libations were plenty, the food delicious and grand, the music a sweet melody, and the laughter of all the attendees just as sweet.

During those days Tiberius spent time with the three brothers, but it was Tony who was charmed most. Tiberius was witty and kind, and though Tony’s heart belonged to Steve and Bucky, he knew that one of them must wed Tiberius or risk their abusive father’s wrath. Tony would never allow his loves to suffer such ill treatment if he could help it. It would also be for the best, Tony convinced himself, because while Steve and Bucky would forever hold claim to his heart, Tony could find love for Tiberius too. It would never match what he felt for Steve or Bucky, but he could make do.

After the party ended, Tony announced his intent to marry Tiberius.

Steve and Bucky were furious and heartbroken. They pleaded with Tony to change his mind, but Tony would not be swayed. He explained to them that even if they were to refuse Tiberius’ hand, there would always be another man or woman their father would attempt to marry them too. At least this way Tony’s marriage would assuage any sense of urgency their father had on the matter and give Steve and Bucky a few more months together before their father went back to his marriage machinations.

Bucky and Steve did not agree.

The three lovers argued for several days, right up to the night of Tony’s wedding to Tiberius.

Steve and Bucky did not speak with Tony for a month after the wedding, and when they did it was a letter saying that they wished to see him again and apologize in person. Tony responded back enthusiastically.

Around the same time, Tiberius received a letter of his own. He was obliged to leave his home and deal with business matters abroad. He told Tony such and handed him a ring of keys. “This one is to the two great wardrobes, wherein I have my best furniture. These are to the cupboards where our silver and gold plates are kept. These open my strongboxes, which you may open should you find yourself in need of money. This one is the master key to my apartments. Ah, and this one. This one is to the closet at the end of the great hall on the ground floor. Open all these doors and cupboards at your leisure, but do not open the closet. I forbid it, and should I learn that you have, you can expect my just anger and resentment.”

Tony promised to observe Tiberius’ rules.

They embraced and Tiberius hopped into his coach and left.

Tony, the curious sort, wasted no time in using all the keys. By the end of the first day, Tony had opened every door except for the closet.

Tony’s curiosity prodded him and after many days of resisting temptation, Tony went to the closet and opened it.

At first he saw only darkness, for the windows were shut and there were no candles to light within reach. As his eyesight slowly adjusted to the shadows he saw a dark stain on the floor. His vision grew stronger and the stain revealed itself to be crimson. Tony’s eyes followed the trail of clotted blood to a pile of bodies—Tiberius’ former husbands and wives.

Tony dropped the key.

Startled out of his shock, Tony plucked up the key and raced to his chambers. He washed the key thoroughly to rid it of the blood stain, but it must have been enchanted, for no matter how many times Tony washed it, the blood would not come off.

The same evening Tiberius returned, saying that he’d run into luck with his business affairs and was no longer needed away.

Tony spent the night convincing his husband that he was pleased by his return.

Tony’s distraction failed, however. For the next morning after Tony had showered his husband with affection and love, Tiberius turned to Tony and asked for his keys back.

Dread churned Tony’s stomach, but he obediently returned the keys.

“The one to the closet is missing,” Tiberius noted, a hint of fury in his tone.

“I’m sorry, I must have dropped it in my chambers. I saw no point in carrying it since I would not use it.”

“Fetch it then,” Tiberius demanded.

Tony did as told, his movements sluggish as he retrieved the telltale key.

“Why is there blood on the key?” Tiberius asked upon receiving it.

“I do not know.”

Tiberius face turned as red as the blood on the floor of his closet. “You do not know! I know! You went into the closet, didn’t you? For that, you will now go back and take your place among my spouses.”

Tony threw himself down at his husband’s feet. Steve and Bucky were supposed to visit him that day, if he could just prolong Tiberius’ revenge long enough, he’d have his two loves to help him. He pleaded beautifully, so beautifully that it would have melted shields and swords, but alas, Tiberius heart was a fortress.

“You must die.”

“Then allow me my prayers.”

“I give you half a quarter hour, but no more.”

Tony nodded hastily and raced to the highest tower of Tiberius’ home. He stared out into the distance, praying to see his lovers in the distance, for once he saw them he would signal to them that he was in danger.

All he saw was a cloud of dust and a field of green.

Meanwhile, Tiberius fetched his saber. He hunted down Tony and stood at the base of the tower. “Come down quickly or I will come up to you!” He shouted.

Tony saw a flock of sheep.

“Will you not come down?” Tiberius cried.

“One moment longer,” Tony hollered.

Two horsemen rode into view, and Tony’s heart soared. He knew it was his two loves. He signaled for them to hurry

Tiberius screamed his fury at Tony’s delay so loudly that he made the house trembled.

Tony came down, his face pale and his body trembling. He made one last attempt to plead with Tiberius.

“Your words mean nothing.” He seized Tony by the back of the head and forced his husband onto his knees and to bare his neck. “You must die!”

“At allow me a moment to collect myself,” Tony asked.

“No, no.” Tiberius shook his head and raised his saber high.

At that moment there was a loud bang at the gate that gave Tiberius pause. The gate was opened and Steve and Bucky rode in with swords in hand. They charged at Tiberius.

Tiberius knowing them to be military men fled, but his feet were not quick enough and the two ran their swords through him.

So in shock by the events, Tony could not find the strength to rise on his own, which his two lovers did not mind. They surrounded him and embraced him. They carried him into the home where they took care of him until he was able to tell them his tale. By the end of it, his two loves smothered him in affection and promised never to leave his side again.

Because the Tiberius had no heirs, his home and finances were left to Tony, which Tony joyfully used to free himself and his two loves of their abusive father and to buy themselves a home untainted by awful memories. The rest Tony gave away, for while he did not mind using his newly acquired wealth to aid him in the start of his new life, he wished to continue said by his own means and with Steve and Bucky by his side.  


End file.
